moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jakob Shadelight
Jakob Shadelight '(Pronounced Jack-ub) is a Human male, Gilnean by birth and nationality who currently serves as an Assassin for hire. "''Blood, steel, powder, shadows, the Light. Terror can be assosciated with all of these these things. It is with three of these things that an Assassin gains his strength. Steel; it makes up the life-blood of our kind. Shadow; this is a tool that all Assassins should exploit. Terror; it is this that keeps our enemies up at night, for we are the evil that haunts every dark corner of their minds. We are Assassins, children of shadows, sons of the dagger." -Jakob Shadelight. History '''Early life. Jakob Shadelight was a child born to a Gilnean family that one could consider to be upper-class, if anything only for the fact that they owned an iron mine in the territory of Silverpine Forest. Jak's father, the owner and foreman of the mine, conceived the child with one of the workers in the mine. Unbeknownst to the general populace, those that even knew about the mine which was few, was that the mine was worked by slaves. Jak's mother was one such slave that was taken from Pyrewood Village by his father's own hand. The woman grew to earn the affection of his father, which led to Jak and his brother, Jac. The two were birthed in Gilneas City and spent most of their young life within it's walls, very rarely leaving the confines of the city. The two brothers themselves had a rather odd upbringing, their father deeming the two boys fit for nothing more then to aid in carrying out the abductions needed to keep their mine operational and flushed with workers. At the age of six he started training Jakob personally. Three years of Jak's life were spent being taught how to use a blade, be it longsword, rapier, shortsword or dagger. At the age of nine his lessons in ranged combat began. They started out simple, how to shoot a bow and hit a still target. Several months were put into his skill with this alone. It then evolved into rifles and crossbows, the two taking to the Headlands and Silverpine itself for this practice. Jak took to the gun and crossbow far better then he took to the blade, being able to fall a fully grown stag with one shot of his hunting rifle at the age of ten. The life at home could barely be described as pleasant. During all the time he had been training in use of gun and blade, his father had also been teaching Jak the art of stealth. It was simple at first. Their father was always a light sleeper and the first part of his training was to steal his bottle of brandy when he was taking a nap without waking him. Quite often Jak failed this task, either by his own natural clumsiness, by waking the dog who slept at his father's feet, or just not being light enough of foot himself. Failure meant one thing for the boy. The whip. With the motivation to avoid the whip whenever he failed, Jak finally found success in the task roughly three months after it was tasked to him. The next task was more difficult. Stealing a bone from a dog. This took Jak substantially less amount of time, as the dog took his favorite bone with him everywhere. He employed a tool that his father had coached him on; patience. He had lived with this dog all his life, he knew it's habits. He waited until it fell asleep by the fire, then went to take the bone. Just his luck. When he grasped the bone, the dog awoke and latched it's jaws around the boy's wrist. His screams filled the house, the dog only releasing the boy when Jac and his mother pulled it off the boy. The bite had torn in deep, down to the bone. It was cleaned and dressed, by Jakob would bear that scar for the rest of his life. Round two was easier. He employed a second skill; cunning. His mother was an insomniac, and had a potion for those especially restless nights. One night, he stole it and placed several drops of it into the dog's water. It drank, and promptly fell asleep next to the bone. Jak gave it to his father within the week he was given the task, not explaining how he got it beyond he did. Several years of training and day-to-day life passed and very little changed in the Shadelight family. Training got tougher as time went on and the two brothers grew ever closer, hunting, training, sparring. The two never really had time to be children. The term 'play' was foreign to them. Eventually however, life would hit the brothers. The two had gotten far enough in their training that their father felt no more need for bodyguards. The two roamed around the City freely on the days they were not training. By this time they were well past their teenage years, the two being young adults each the age of eighteen. The Road to Stormglen.'' The boys had gotten their father's approval to go on a hunting trip in the Blackwald, they packed enough provisions for several days and set off to Stormglen. Walking from Gilneas City to the village the unmistakable crack of musket fire filled the air, the two brothers scrambling to the cover of a few rocks and a low wall. Jak pulled his rifle off his back and Jac pulled loose his shield and sword. Further up the road Jak could make out a dead horse and two cowering female figures, surrounded by at least four men clad in brown and black, wielding rapiers and muskets. A short discussion erupted between the two brothers over what course of action to take. Carry on or lend their aid. Eventually the goodhearted Jakob managed to convince Jacob to take up arms to defend the women. Reluctantly, the twin agreed. The two moved from the cover of the rock to a better firing position, a run down fence on the edge of the road. Jak took aim and fired while Jac rushed forth towards the group. The elder Shadelight's shot fell one of the gunmen and Jac engaged the two rapier wielding brigands. A short, bloody battle followed but the two brothers emerged victorious, but not without some casualties on their end. Jac had been shot in the leg and Jakob had taken a thrust from a rapier to the shoulder. The two fared far better then the brigands, however. Jacob's blade liberated the head of one from his shoulder's and put a new hole in the heart of the second. Jak's bullets put a new hole in the throat of one and put a large hole in the head of the final. The women, one Amelia and Nia Rosebloom, sisters, joined the brothers on their journey to Stormglen. It was the nearest town and Jac needed medical attention. Jak was rather fine, all things considered. The thrust from the rapier had only taken flesh and just bit slightly into the man's muscle. A bit of whiskey poured onto the wound to prevent infection (Which caused no small amounts of screams from the man) and some bandages and he was good to carry on. The, now party, continued on their journey to Stormglen. With the brothers having taken the 'Eastern road', as the called it, it meant they would travel rather close to the Blackwald before reaching the village. As they traveled Jac's condition deteriorated rapidly. Their training never involved them actually getting shot, so it was something that the young man was ill prepared for. Halfway from where they encountered the sisters, a half day's walk or so, and Jac could hardly put any weight on his injured (Left) leg. Jakob supported him as best he could, the two sisters taking a bit of the weight off by taking their packs. Eventually the group was forced to settle down for the night, Jakob picking a spot relatively far off the road. If more brigands were about, Jak wanted to stay hidden. They were situated on a cliff's edge overlooking the Blackwald. A humble camp consisting of a tent and a small fire. Jac they set up on a sleeping bag inside and he was tended to by Nia. Jak took watch, hiding just on the edge of the light of the fire, his gaze locked to the shadows with his musket across his lap. Amelia sat by the fire, tending it. Several small conversations erupted between the two over the course of two hours. Soon Amelia came over to Jak and sat next to him, the two talking and laughing. The pair talked from midnight to two in the morning. Amelia cuddled up to Jak and rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep. Jak fought back sleep, keeping his watch until the sun started to break through the clouds. It was at this time Amelia started to stir. She awoke and Jak promptly passed out. The man awoke around two hours past midday, lying by a pile of embers that used to be their fire with a blanket over him. The camp was oddly quiet. The unmistakable snore of Jac came from inside the tent. The man sat up and pulled some hardtack out of his pack, starting to idly eat his 'breakfast'. Soon the girls walked into camp, arms full of firewood. Nia told Jak that Jac was currently gaining some strength and should be ready to finish their journey the next morn. The three talked and soon Jac awoke, coming out of the tent to sit and talk with them. '''A blossoming Relationship. ' Day turned to eve again, the sun sinking below the mountains. Once more Jak took watch, Nia tending to Jac within the tent. Jak slipped Amelia a simple steel dagger that night, the two keeping watch together despire Jak telling Amelia she should rest. They talked like the night previous. The dark Gilnean nights seemed a bit brighter to Jak with the blond next to him. It was about midnight when they heard it, the growl of a wolf. Jak leveled his rifle and Amelia readied her knife. Out of the darkness it lunged, the crack of Jak's rifle echoing through the quiet night. The first wolf died mid-lunge, blood oozing from the hole in it's neck. A second left from the darkness, it's maw locking around Jak's rifle. Nia rushed out of the tent with a rapier just as a third beast stalked into the firelight. Two more followed, five in all, one dead. Ame's knife met the neck of the wolf on Jak, the man pushing it's dying frame off him. The third leaped at Nia, the woman thrusting the rapier forth into it's chest as it lunged. The two fell to the ground, Nia stuck under the wolf. Amelia withdrew a flintlock pistol from a small satchel on her side, shooting wolf number four in the leg. It whimpered and started to run into the shadows, Jak finishing the job with a shot to it's chest from his own pistol. The remaining wolf ran and the two rushed to Nia's aid, pulling the dead wolf off the woman. The group survived the encounter relativity unscathed. A few scratches was all the group bore. That morning after a relativity sleepless night the group dragged Jac out of bed so to say, the man finally able to stand without help, and continued on their way to Stormglen. After another slow day of travel the group arrived at Stormglen, Jak bartering a cabin on the edge of the Blackwald from a local hunter. The four arrived and settled in. The cabin itself was rather small, two rooms and an exterior outhouse. A kitchen and dining area making up the first room and a two bed bedroom making up the second. Problems arose immediately between the group over the three beds, agreement spreading that Jac deserved his own between the three while Jac argued that he shouldn't be coddled liked a child. Amelia and Nia argued that Jak should get the second bed while the Shadelight brothers argued that the sisters should get it for saving Jak's life from the wolf and aiding Jac's leg. The argument shortly decame heated, Jac yelling the two sisters should just pack up and go home. This hit a nerve with Amelia, causing the woman to run out of the cabin sobbing. Jak, annoyed at his brother and concerned Amelia would do something idiotic, ran off after her, leaving Nia and Jac alone. Jak found the girl on the edge of the Blackwald, still sobbing. The man approached and slowly started to comfort the woman. One thing led to another and it ended with Amelia in his arms, emotions a mix of bliss and fear. The two made it back to the cabin the next morning to find a very concerned and even more so angered Jacob and Nia. The two brothers got into a shouting match while Nia scorned her younger sister. The argument was shortly resolved by a well placed slap to Jac by Jak. Several days passed, each day the two brothers going out to hunt. Normally they bagged a stag or two, hauling their prizes back to the cabin to either butcher for food or to Stormglen to sell the pelts and meat. Since the two brother set out from Gilneas well over a week has passed. Father had to be worried, Jak through. Finally after almost a week of traveling and living together, the two brothers parted from the sisters, but not before Amelia and Jak spent another night together. The brothers bartered some horses with their remaining pelts and took off to Gilneas City. In this journey luckily they didn't encounter anything out of the ordinary. The First Mission. Reaching home after a day and a half's travel the two brothers received the welcome home they expected; yelling and lectures. Their father set them back to training almost immediately. For days on days on end the two brothers sparred. They further honed their skills in swordsmanship, marksmanship and stealth. A month passed and their father finally thought the brothers were ready. He met the two late in the evening and announced their training to be complete. He gifted both of them with a set of black leather armor. Jacob he gave a solid black steel shield, the Gilnean Rose painted in the center. Jak he gave a black and red wooden compound crossbow. Recent Events. Death and Rebirth. Jakob, now wishing to carry out and exterminate one of his 'marked' targets, a Human Pyromancer by the name of Vina Winemaker, traveled south from his location in Tirisfal Glades to the human city of Stormwind, capital of the Alliance. There Jak donned his standard disguise, a blue and gold set of leather armor with a mask made of gold filigree in the shape of a hawk's beak. The Assassin, laying in wait upon the roof of the Mausoleum within the Stormwind City Graveyard, clashed with his foe Vina. Bullets and fireballs were exchanged between the two before a Paladin joined the fray, aiding Vina and driving Jak off. The Paladin gave chase as Jak attempted to retreat to his Gryphon. A second Paladin appeared and the two were locked in battle with Jakob for several minutes until the Assassin was effectively detained and dragged to the Church. The Assassin faced a swift interrogation by the Church's High Inquisitor, Popohnia Fitzerhernn, before he was taken into custody by the Lightwardens. Before his inevitable death the Assassin managed to barter a new life with the woman he had previously had a hand in killing, Vina Winemaker, and was soulstoned by the Warlock. Dragged to their headquarters Jak faced a swift trial before being burned to ashes by the chapter's leader, Bishop Melchiz. Two days after, Jak was ressurected and placed into a new body by Vina, giving a chance to 'start over'. Like that'll happen. He has targets to kill. ((W.I.P.)) Equipment. 'Rose' "My pride, my joy. A marksman is only as good as his rifle." -Jakob Shadelight. 'Rose' is a customized GVA-BA or, Gilnean Variant Rifle Bolt-Action which Jak acquired through questionable means. The gun itself is customized rather heavily, sporting an attachable tripod, scope and bayonet along with other more aesthetic customizations. The stock of the gun would be made out of a dark pine, stained to be a dark reddish brown. The but and bottom of the stock would be reinforced with silver colored steel, making it a rather effective club if need be. Painted onto the stock in stunning detail is a Gilnean Rose, the green and red of the petals, thorns and stem striking out from the main silver and red-brown design of the barrel and stock. The rose would be ever so slightly faded, thanks to constant exposure to the elements. The barrel would be that same silver steel as the reinforcements of the stock, a thin piece of red silk wrapped around it halfway past where the barrel left from the stock. Painted onto the metal would be two more Roses, more than likely where the gun gets it's name. One rose would be painted down at the end of the barrel, by the bolt and the chamber with the other being on the polar opposite end of the barrel. In the center of the stock, between the two roses would be the Gilnean emblem, those three lances over a central crown, etched into the metal itself. 'Rose's' attachments. The gun would come with an attachable tripod, about three inches tall, the legs attached to the main body by a special mechanism that allows it to fold in on itself, forming the legs into one straight item, more or less. Each leg is tipped with a small iron spike, allowing it to dig into softer material or be used as a stabbing weapon, granted an ineffective one. The main purpose of this is to level the gun when Jak is lying prone, allowing for, as he claims, better accuracy. Normally found attached at the end of the rifle, down by the chamber would be the rifle's attachable scope. About as long as half the barrel and suspended two inches above the barrel itself by four metal 'prongs' which can be 'slid' on an off by four 'pins' that came out of the barrel, seemingly welded on. The 'prongs' would have small holes cut in them, allowing the rifle to slip onto the 'pins' and then be secured by a folding piece of metal at the bottom of the 'prongs' which can be attached to the other end of the prong by a small screw. The scope proper would be encased in a cylindrical piece of silver colored steel, a piece of red stained glass resting on either side. The inside of the scope would be simple, a heavy magnifying glass sitting inside the steel frame. At the end of the magnifying glass would be black copper 'wire' forming a cross-hair. Finally we have the bayonet. A simple five inch steel knife that is attached to the bottom of the barrel. That is all it is, a knife attached by a folding steel clasp. "Ame & Bloom" "My full moon, pure of heart, I shall meet you again in the eternal dark." "Ame" and "Bloom" are two flintlock pistols, two of a set. They both look exactly the same aside from a few key differences. They are designs of standard Gilnean Dueling Pistols. Long smooth-bore barrels graced the pistols, ten inches (250 mm) long and shot 0.45 caliber lead balls coated in copper with an optimal firing range of thirty to forty feet. Both pistol's were constructed out of black colored steel and Gilnean pine, stained black. The design of the pistols was rather elaborate. Gold filigree was laid into the grip of the pistols in the design of Gilnean roses. Each grip was solid black, carved with deep lines running vertical down it. Small level circles in the center of where the palm would rest is where the rose designs would be. The flat where the hammer upon each pistol rests would also be heavily adorned in gold filigree. Designs of petals, rose stems and even smaller pistols would be present, each created with excruciating detail. Similar designs also decorate the hammer. Running down the black steel barrel would be designs similar to the Gilnean Emblem, the central crown at the base with three 'lances' running down the length of the barrel. At the end of the barrel would be designs of more roses. The main difference between each pistol is that on the barrel of one, etched in silver, was the name 'Amelia Rosebloom'. Due to the sentimental value Jak holds with these pistols, they rarely are on his person for fear of them being taken. "Eternity" Jak very much so has a love/hate relationship with this crossbow, it having been given to him by his father. The crossbow is light enough that Jak can pull back the string without need of a windlass and with minimal effort. However this also leads to the fact that the bolt fired has minimal force behind it and has a rough time penetrating thick armor. The actual design and decoration of the crossbow is simple, just ever so slightly elaborate. The wood is Gilnean pine and is stained black. Silver designs of roses run up the sides of the wooden stock, each rose's coming out of the petals of the previous. The metal of the bow is silver colored steel with spikes erupting from the outer band. Personality. Jak's personality is a nutshell can be described as overly serious. He looks at everything like another job. Be it saving his own hide or assassinating a target, it's just a job. Through years of training he has managed to make it so that he can suppress almost any emotion. With a constant poker face Jak lives his life feet first. He is impulsive yet at the same time knows when to check himself to save his own skin. Quick to anger Jak is essentially a powder keg with a long fuse. Various of his 'co-workers' as he refers to them within the Army of the Truthful have more then an easy time getting under the man's skin. The High General is very apt at pissing the assassin off to no end. With his outwards cocky, arrogant attitude accompanied by the fact that nothing seems to phase him, some have come to assume that Jak isn't even human. A very few, select individuals have actually even seen the Assassin smile recently. If one can get under his 'shell', so to say, they can find that he can very much be like any normal person. Just slightly...Crazier... Other facts. * Jakob suffers from Multi Personality Disorder, though his alter-ego rarely surfaces. * Jakob finds causing pain to be sexually arousing. * Jakob's favorite drink is bourbon. * Jakob's favorite food is smoked ham with broiled potatoes and carrots. * Jakob received his crossbow, Eternity, from his father. * Jakob is not mentally stable, if that wasn't already obvious. This WIKI page is under very heavy construction. Any fel or Light magic infused attempts to change the fate of this page will be met with extreme prejudice and many, many hollow point bullets of Gilnean origin. Category:Characters Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Gilnean Category:Human